Paris Changed Things
by LovingStars
Summary: Marino High has to shut down and Ally, Trish, Kira, Cassidy, and Brooke have to go to a boarding school in Paris. What happens when Ally becomes best friends with a cute blonde? Will things turn to more than best friends? Will Austin fall for Ally? Will Ally fall for Austin, or will they remain best friends and nothing more?
1. Big News & Packing

Paris Changed Things

"Welcome to class students." Mrs. Rumack says to all of us. I enjoy going to school. As hard as it is to believe since everybody hates school, I highly enjoy it.

"I have big news for you all today." She says clapping her hands together and smiling from ear to ear. I listen closely since we rarely get big news. So I suspect it's nothing.

"Well… This may sadden some of you. But the result will excite all of you." She says with a nervous face. Now I am a bit worried.

"Marino High…" We all listen closely not knowing what to expect. If only she would just tell us for goodness sakes.

"Is closing." She finally says. I gasp. I head whispers and gasps from around the room.

"I am not going to do homeschooling or online school if this is where you're going with this." I hear my best friend Trish say.

"Oh no dearie." Well then where on earth are we going to go?

"Since the school has only two grades they decided to split it up and put the tenth grade at one school, and ninth grade at another. The principal has got permission by both schools. So no need to worry on applying to the school." She simply says smiling. I raise my hand in confusion.

"What school is tenth going to?" I ask raising an eyebrow. I asked only about tenth because that's my grade. I do not want to go a crappy school, it will interfere with my learning. Marino High is already amazing. Thank god all my friends are in the same grade as me.

"Well, ninth grade is going to a school not too far from here, since it's the only other school here." I think I know where she is going with this.

"And since it's the only other school in Miami… you all will be staying at a boarding school in Paris. Which means you all will be leaving there until you graduate." Everyone around the room cheering while I am sitting in amazement. I have always wanted to go to Paris. But moving there? From mom and dad? I'm not too sure.

I raise my hand to ask a question. "What about our families?" Everybody tells me to shut up. Which is disrespectful to both me and their families.

"You will have breaks, to go back home and see them." I smile in relief. This has just made my day.

I get a slight tap on my shoulder. "Can you believe we are going to Paris!?" Trish excitingly asks me.

"I know right! This has got to be the best day ever!" I reply clapping and smiling.

"I have never been so excited about school, in my life." Trish says sighing but then becoming happy again.

~Bell Rings~

I stand up from my seat walking over to Trish.

"We are going to have so much fun." She tells me squealing.

We begin walking to our lockers. "Where is Brooke, Kira and Cassidy?" I ask Trish looking around.

"Running over here at this very moment." She says squealing along with the three running girls squealing their way over here.

I give them all a hug before we begin talking about what we are going to do there.

~At Home~

I walk in my door with Trish along with me. She called her parents and they agreed to her moving to Paris for three whole years just like that. Why would they do that, wont they even miss her or give her rules?

"DAD!" I yell dropping my bag on the floor.

"In here Ally." Which means his room.

I run up to his room to see him lying on his bed.

"Dad…" I say looking at him nervously. I hope he lets me go, I don't want to do homeschooling.

"What happen?" He says sitting up. I hand him the permission slip.

"Did you get detention Allyson?" He says looking a little mad.

"No! No! Just read it please?" I look back a Trish with a nervous look.

"Ally…" He says to me.

"How much do you want to go to this school?" He asks me seriously looking up at me.

"I'd die to go there! All my friends will be there, and it will be a new experience." I say having a little hope.

"I love you too much to make you upset." Is he really …

"What are you saying?" I ask with my eyes widened.

"I'm allowing you to go –"Me and Trish both start screaming and jumping up and down. I run over to my dad who is covering his ears from our screaming. I give him a really long hug and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I say running out of his room.

"I trust you to not misbehave." He calls after.

"I won't. When have I ever?" I call back.

Trish and I run into my room. "We have to pack!" I say looking around. "When are we leaving again?" She asks me.

"She is giving us a week off of school to pack, and our plane should come two days after." Mrs. Rumack, Our Principle is allowing us tenth graders to not go to school that one day.

"I'll help you pack. Then you help me pack." Trish says.

I nod in agreement and start getting out my suitcases. I lie them down in front of us and zip them open.

Packing everything in my room in one week?

Challenge accepted.


	2. Phone Numbers & Plane Ride

**Hey guys! Another chapter! :D I try to update every day. I won't update on Saturday and Sunday though. I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be but I hope it won't be short. (I'm trying to make these chapters longer, but it's hard because I don't want to rush the story in any short of way) I will also be replying at as many questions as I can.**

**Enjoy this chapter! xo**

_~ One Week Later ~_

"I can't believe we are actually going to Paris!" I excitingly say. Right now we are currently waiting at the airport. It's exciting. I'm here with my whole tenth grade class. The other classes have different planes and different times.

"I can't wait to meet all the hot Italians!" Kira says smirking. "Am I right?" She says again.

"Kira, is that all you can really think about?" Cassidy says rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up, you know that's what we are all thinking." She says after.

"I hope I'm in the same dorm with at least one of you." I sigh at the thought of being in the same dorm with a stranger.

"I agree, Ally." Brooke says as everyone sighs.

After a moment of silence we hear over the intercom our flight being called. All out heads shoot up from our phones and we all stand up.

~Getting on the plane~

"Am I sitting near any of you?" I ask them all. "I'm in..." I look at my ticket. "Row 2, window seat."

They all shake their heads. But of course everybody else is sitting together. Trish and Cassidy are together. And Brooke and Kira are together. "Please don't seat me new a fat man." I keep repeating. They all laugh at me.

"You wouldn't like it if a fat man sat near you." I let out a humph and begin walking again. I start boarding the plane and finally make it up the stairs with my suitcase. I kept my most important one. The other ones are on their way to Paris already.

I look around for me seat, and finally spot it. I walk over to it to see nobody in it. "I get to sit by myself?" I smile. "Thank god." I say and take my seat.

"Actually, no. I sit with you." I hear a stranger say. I look up startled to see a blonde haired boy around my age starting to sit next to me.

"At least you're not fat." I tell him. He's not bad looking. He has brown eyes, and that perfectly blonde messy hair, – purposely messy hair.

"This may sound weird, but can I touch her hair?" He looks at me like I am a freak.

"Why? Are you going to get a strand of my hair and make a clone of me?" He says with his eyes widened.

"No you idiot. I want to see if it's really soft." I sound like a total freak right now, but if you saw his hair you would feel the same.

"Uh…" He says thinking.

"Fine, whatever. I won't touch it." I sigh and he just laughs.

"I'm Austin." He says extending his arms. "Ally." I reply extending my arm to return his handshake.

"So why are you going to Paris?" He asks.

"Well, my school recently just shut down... for who knows what, and I get to go to a boarding school in Paris until I graduate." I feel my phone ringing in my back pocket and I start wiggling.

"Whoa..." I say to myself. It tickles.

I answer my phone to Trish whisper screaming. "Dude, he's hot!" She says to me. I look back at her and make a face. "Who's hot?" I notice Austin look at me.

"The guy you're sitting next to." She says with a duh voice.

"Really Trish?" I roll my eyes. She really called me from two seats back to tell me that.

"I would so ask him out, but you already have him." She says messing with me.

"Whoa, whoa, no… you can have him. He's not 'mine'" I tell her and hang up. I look back at her and glare.

"So who's hot?" Austin asks me smirking.

"Oh, just uh…" I try looking around for a really cute guy. I notice a guy sitting across from us.

"Him." I point to the stranger. He glances at him. "You think he's hot?" He asks again.

"That's what I just said." I say in a duh tone.

"Okay." He says and taps on the stranger.

"Wait, what are you doing?" My eyes widen.

"Hey, Dallas." Austin says to the guy who now has a name.

"Ally here," He begins. I try to stop him from saying anything. But hey, Dallas is pretty cute.

Dallas looks at me and nods, then looks back at Austin.

"Thinks you're hot." He says trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh really?" He says smirking at me.

"Well, Ally…" He says.

"Your pretty adorable too, mind if I have your number?" He says smirking again.

I blush and looks down. Oh dear lord I never got asked that.

"Uh… s-sure." I say nervously. I just sit there staring at him.

Austin waves his arm in from of me. "Earth to Ally." I snap out of my trans and look at him. "What?" I ask angrily.

"You're supposed to give him your number." What?

"What?" I ask and realize what happened one minute ago.

"Oh, OH!" I say and grab his phone from his hand. I type my number in his phone and mark it as Ally

I hand his phone back and he takes mine.

One he hands it back, I look at what he put. I giggle and blush.

"What?" Austin asks me. I show him my phone.

"Oh." He says and looks at Dallas, he whispers something to him but I don't know what.

"Why did you whisper him what did you say?" I ask glaring at Austin.

"I told him how much you love him and want his kids." He laughs and I smack his arm.

"Dude!" He looks at me and shrugs smiling.

"Since where handing out numbers," He begins. I clearly know where he is going with this.

I roll my eyes, laughing and grabbing his phone. I type my number in and hand it back. I then hand him my phone as I watch him type in his number.

I look at what he's made his ID, The Hot Blonde;)

"It's true isn't it?" He says smirking.

"I would say it is, but I don't lie. Sorry." I say laughing.

"So funny Ally." He says rolling his eyes.

The rest of the plane ride I slept. And soon enough it was time to get off the plane.

_I'm finally in Paris_

**Well, that's all I had for this chapter… stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter! (I usually pre-write them the day before so they don't go out to late, they are usually posted around the same time.) Cya tomorrow! xo**


	3. Dorm Neighbors & Falling

**Wait, WHAT? Another chapter? In one day? Huh? Yup! I decided to upload another chapter. Tomorrows chapter will be out slightly at a later time and will also be longer. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**xo**

I'm so glad i'm off the plane. It got awkward once Austin told Dallas I thought he was hot. Which was a lie. I didn't know the guy, it was a coverup for Trish calling Austin hot. I don't want him to think that I think he's hot. Because that would be all wrong. But when I saw Dallas, I can't lie, but he was cute. Not the best looking, but cute.

I get up and grab my bag from the (I forget what it's called) thing about my head and wait as people start walking out.

"It was nice meeting you." I tell Austin waiting for him to shake my hand.

"You too." He says and starts walking off the plane.

"What about me?" I hear a voice say from beside me. I jump a little even though the plane is quite noisy.

"Oh, sorry Dallas." I give him a hug. Because I am friendly, and enjoy hugs.

"It was nice meeting you." I tell him and give him a warm smile.

"You too." He replies. I then get a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Trish smiling.

"Time to go lovebirds." She says and winks. I just blush and look down.

"See you around?" Dallas asks me. I nod.

"Of course!" I tell him and he scurries his own way.

We finally get off the plane and I instantly look around. "Well, atleast this is an airport because it doesn't look its best." I make a disgusted face.

"I would of thought Paris would have nice airports." Trish says after.

"Maybe we just, are at a bad one?" I suggest laughing.

~Skips through luggage check~

Once we are finally out of the airport I start to look around. It looks georgous.

"Hello! I am Lilly and I am your surpervisor!" I see she doesn't have an accent. "Let me show you two to your dorms." She looks down at her piece of paper and smiles.

"Oh look at that, your both in the same one with another girl." I realize that she just said me and Trish are in the same dorm. I squeal and give her a hug.

"Yay! Now we can talk about Italian boys together!" Trish says. I just laugh and roll my eyes.

"Maybe Kira, Cassidy or Brooke are our dormates? Where are tey anyway?" I ask looking around.

"Actually, no. Sorry, your other dormate is some girl named Elizabeth." Lilly says with an apologetic look.

"Oh." Me and Trish say at the same time. We start walking with Lilly to our dorm. I then hear someone call my name and I look back as I am walking to see who is calling me.

"Oomph" I say as I fall to the ground. What on Earth did I just run in to. I look up holding my head to see Austin.

"Oh dear lord, I thought I ran into a wall." I stand up rub my head a little.

"Oh, Ally… I'm so sorry." He says laughing a little.

"No, no, that was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was walking. "Clumsy me, ay?" Wow, ay?

"So…" I say looking around. This is awkward.

"Sooo…." He says after.

"You know, I should get going my Supervisor clearly left without me." I tell him looking around for her.

"See you later?" I start walking when I feel a hand around my wrist. I look back at Austin.

"Wait." He says to me.

"Yes?" I ask a little confused. I just met him, what on Earth does he want?

"You go to this school?" He asks looking up at it.

"Yeah actually, why?" I say looking up at the school also.

"I go here to." He looks at me and smiles.

"Oh! What dorm? Maybe we can meet up some time?" I ask smiling also.

"318B" He replies then asking for mine. I look down at my paper to see what dorm.

"Oh, 317B" I say laughing a little.

"What a coincidence?" He laughs then stands beside me.

"I'll walk you to your dorm." He says politely.

"No, no it's fine. I don't want to waste your time." I try to stop him from walking me to my dorm. I don't want to be rude and make him walk me to my dorm and waste his time.

"You don't even know where to go. Besides, I have no plans." He says laughing and starts walking.

I let out a sigh and catch up with him.

"You really didn't have to do this. I could of caught up with Trish and Lilly." I feel guilty. Like I made him do this even though I didn't.

"No, really… it's fine." He says chuckling. He's probably getting annoyed with me so I let it slide.

"Since we are walking and have nothing to talk about, lets get to know eachother more." Austin suggests.

I really don't want to tell him too much about me since I only met him on the plane. I wouldn't want him stalking me or anything like that. But how could he possibly stalk me when he lives in the dorm next to mine. I must have been thinking for a while because Austin had to snap me out of it. "Oh sorry." I laugh.

"It's fine." He says laughing also. "So, I'm Austin Moon. You knew my first name but not my last.

"Dawson is my last name." It's not a strange last name, I am totally cool with telling him it. It's usually the middle names I am always worried about. I am never telling mine. What-So-Ever.

"That's cute." He says looking straight at me. I blush and look down. He must of noticed.

"You blush a lot." Which made me blush again. He just laughed and asked another question.

"How old are you?" He asked. I don't see why since we are clearly probably the same age, it's pretty predictable to see what age I am.

"Seventeen and you?"

"Eighteen. Look at that, I am older." He laughs.

I stick my tongue out at him. "So funny." I punch his arm slightly. "Dear lord." I mumble. He must be in shape.

"What?" Crap, he heard me.

"My fringers cracked… and I don't like that." Which was not a lie, but not why I said that. The cracking noise disgusts me. There is no need for someone to intentionally crack there freaking hands. Like that is so not needed.

I haven't noticed we were already in the building, because we are already in the hall. I look at the doors and everybody has theirs nicely decorated with their hobbies and all that. I'd probably put music notes all over my door with pickles and my name. Sounds amazing, right?

We make it to my door. "Wow, looks like Trish has bedazzled the door already and also put cheetah prints on it." I roll my eyes and laugh.

"So… see you later?" He asks.

"Of course." I reply opening the door. And thanks to Trish, she causes me too fall.

"Ally!" Austin says running back over too me.

"Im fine, I'm fine…" I sigh getting up. "Thanks Trish." I mumble. She wasn't in the room so I couldn't yell at her.

"Oh, good." He says sighing with relief. Why on Earth did he care so much. It's not like I would of broken every single bone in my body.

To be honest though, I loved the thought that Austin actually cared that I fell and wanted to make sure I was okay. I sound like I am overacting but…

It makes me like him even more, as a friend of course.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Tomorrows chapter will be out a little later than I planned since I uploaded two chapters tonight. But I will also try to make it longer. Its currently 11:26 PM and I need some rest. So goodnight lovelies 3 xo**


	4. Cafes & Cassidy

Trish Finally came back from wherever she was, and it wasn't long after I tripped and totally embarrassed myself in front of Austin. Luckily I didn't get hurt.

"Trish! You arrived at this dorm 5 hours ago, and it already looks like the dump." I say a little mad.

"I'm sorry Ally but, it's so much work to clean it all up." She says hoping I'd understand her 'pain' she is going through.

"You nearly embarrassed me infront of Austin, from tripping over all this crap!" She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Why does it matter what Austin looks?" She says making a suspicious look.

"No reason…" I try playing it off but she keeps going…

"Ally…" She begins. "Do you have a crush on Austin?" My eyes widen at what she just asked me.

"What? No! We just met, I can't possibly like him!" Right? I mean yeah, he has really really cute brown eyes. Not like most brown eyes though. I love his blonde hair because just thinking about how soft it would be to – Ally no!

"Mhm…" She gives me a look. "I'm watching you." I just give her a nervous smile. "Lets go do something…" She asks like nothing just happen, so of course I go along.

"Sure, like what?"

"We can go to… the coffee shop not to far from here?

"How do you know about that coffee shop already?"

"You would know because Lilly toured me a little around the dorm, but you were obviously too busy with Austin." She says winking. I just glare at her and move on.

"Sure, we can go." She smiles and I go to grab my purse.

"Maybe I'll meet a hot Italian."

"Is that all you can think of, Trish?" I roll my eyes playfully laughing.

"Well, duh!" She says like I know this already.

"Let's just go?" I ask more of a question.

We start walking down to the café. I'm following Trish from behind since I have no idea where we are going. But that also gives me the time to take in all the beauty Paris gives. Then I realize something.

The Eiffel Tower.

"Trish?" I ask still taking long looks at buildings.

"Where is the Eiffel Tower?"

"Oh yes!" She looks around for a minute.

"If you look above that beauty parlor, and between the trees." She begins while I start looking. "You will see a tiny bit of the Eiffel Tower." Once she says that, I do realize that I see it.

"It doesn't look close to us." I say still staring at it.

"Oh, but it is." Well that's great! We get to go see it.

We arrive at the café which took not long at all to walk here. I also spotted the Eiffel tower which I am positive we will be going to. We plan on going tomorrow, but you never know what happens with Trish. I might end up going alone and getting lost along the way. Hopefully she doesn't back out to go do something else, but I don't see why she would since she has never seen the Eiffel Tower either.

We walk into the café, which isn't big but isn't small. It's like the cutest café I have ever seen. It's nicely decorated with the decorations that should be decorated in a café. (I'll let you imagine what the café looks like.)

"Wow, this is like the cutest café I have ever seen." Trish says like she just say a new newborn baby.

I look at the building for a while and then take a glimpse through the window. I caught my eye on one thing.

Austin Moon.

I heard Trish talking in the background but I didn't really understand what she said, so I just nodded my in agreement.

I stand there staring at Austin for a while, until I realize he was with another girl. My eyes widen and I hurry Trish into the café. No I am not jealous… I just want to... meet his new friend. Yeah.

"What's wrong Al – Oh I see." She says looking at Austin smiling. I pinch her arm and continue walking over.

"Hey." I say nervously. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey." I look at the seat that it now empty. "Eating for two?" I ask gesturing to the plate full of food across from him.

"No, actually… I'm here with a girl I met. She's really sweet you'd like her." He says looking across the room.

"There she is now." He says pointing at the mysterious girl. I look over of course, wanting to know who it is.

"Cassidy?" I ask in shock.

"Oh hey Ally, hey Trish!" She says giving us hugs. I didn't hug back which is strange since I always hug her back.

"Hey Ally, what's wrong?" She knows I always return a hug no matter who it's from.

"Nothing." Is all I can say.

"Ally we should go." She says nervously laughing. "Yeah…" I glare at Cassidy before walking away with Trish.

I turn to look over my shoulder at Austin and Cassidy. I notice Austin staring at me, and he instantly turns back to Cassidy. Why was he looking at me?

"Ally, you have some explaining to do." She says plopping a seat at a table. I go and sit down to.

"About what? I have nothing to explain." I know what she wants me to explain but I really don't want to.

"About Austin and Cassidy, you seemed a bit jealous."

"I was not jealous!"

"Then why didn't you hug Cassidy back?"

"Because…"

"Mhm, and why did you glare at her. Yeah I saw you."

"Because…"

"Why did you look upset when you found out Austin was with another girl?"

"Because…"

"Why –"

"Trish! Let me talk! Oh my gosh." She laughs a little and apologizes.

"I was not upset when I found out Austin was with another girl, I thought he didn't have a girlfriend which I was right because I am positive they are just friends. Cassidy would of told us if she had a boyfriend. But I could care less of what she has to say." I realize what I just said.

"You seem a bit angry at Cassidy and why is that?" Trish says getting suspicious.

"I don't know." I say sighing. Today is Sunday and I am already in a bad mood which means I will be in a bad mood tomorrow on the first day of school, and you can all thank Austin, Trish and Cassidy.

"You like Austin." She says squealing.

"I do not!" Which is the truth. I do not have feelings what so ever for Austin. Right?

"Oh look, crush alert!" I glare at Trish then look behind me to see what she was talking about.

"Mind if I sit here?" Austin asks us.

"No, no." I say allowing him to sit.

"I should go. I have… friends to meet up." I can tell Trish was making up and excuse just to leave us alone.

"Okay, see you around Trish." Just like that, shes gone and me and Austin are alone. Is it hot in here or is just me?

"So… what were you doing here, you know, with Cassidy." I ask upset a little.

"Oh, I actually know Cassidy and her brother. So I thought I'd catch up with her." I guess I overreacted.

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"Yup." He says looking uncomfortable.

"We never finished telling eachother about ourselves." I change the subject immediately.

"Oh right!"

"I'll start."

"Austin Moon… What is your middle name?"

He hesitated at first.

"Monica." He whispered it so I couldn't hear it.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Monica." He says louder.

"Oh." I try holding back my laugh

"It's not funny." He says pouting.

"I'm sorry.." I couldn't hold it back anymore I just burst out laughing.

"I guess I'm used to it." He says as I settle down a little.

"I apologize." I say wiping my tears.

"Don't worry, I can't possible be mad at someone as cute as you." He smiles and pokes my nose making a 'boop' noise.

I blush and look down smiling.

Did Austin Monica Moon, just call me cute?


	5. Day With Austin & Dates

**I realized I haven't been doing the disclaimer AT ALL, I forget like every chapter so….**

**DISCLAIMER:**__**I**__**DO NOT ****own Austin and Ally, or the characters. I only own the story.**

**I am so sorry for not getting this chapter out yesterday! I was busier than usual.**

**I have also been thinking that, I can't exactly upload a chapter every single day… and I really want to but I don't have time every day. I have to squeeze in short chapters. So, I could either do a chapter every day that is not long, that has around 1,000 words like all my chapters OR a chapter on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and have those chapters around 2,000 – 3,000 / 3,000 – 4,000.**

**Enjoy this chapter :D xo**

It's been almost a week since Austin called me cute. I shouldn't be so concerned about it though because it had no special meaning, right?

Today if Friday, my first day in this school was Monday like everybody else. I have a few classes with Trish and Austin. And another couple with Cassidy. I have none with Brooke and Kira. I miss them, we haven't talked in a while. We see each other at school and wave, then continue on with our day.

This school is pretty amazing. It's clean like everybody takes care of it. The cafeteria has amazing food, the bathrooms are extremely clean you could probably see your reflection in the floor. The classrooms are quite big with everything a classroom needs. The school has air conditioning which is great for those extremely hot days.

But enough about school.

I wake up to my alarm playing. I wake a little rubbing my eyes and grab my phone turning off the alarm.

I get up and walk over to my closet and pick out my outfit for today. I plot the clothes on my bed and go grab all my necessary needs to the shower.

After I finished showering I went back into my room and started changing into my clothes.

Then suddenly I hear a knock on my dorm door.

"Just a sec." I yell a little.

I put some socks on and then walk over to the door and open it up.

"Oh, Austin. Hi." I say a little confused and shocked.

"Hey Ally." He says smiling.

We stand there for a second quietly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Come in?" I say laughing a little.

He walks in and then I shut my door.

"Where's Trish?" He asked me looking at her bed.

"She wanted breakfast, then she will head to class." I slide my heels on while I talk. Yes I wear heels to school.

"Oh." Is all he says before he comes sitting on my bed.

"So how are you and, you know… Dallas." He asks me scratching the back of his head.

"Great actually. He asked me out on a date a couple days ago and were going today."

He looks at me then looks down a little upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask a little confused.

"Nothing, nothing." He says plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Where's you, 'date'" He asks.

"Some restaurant that I forget the name of." I laugh a little and so does he.

"That's cool." He looks up at me. I could tell he was about to say something, but didn't.

I stare back into his brown eyes. Wow. Brown eyes are pretty common so you think they are all the some, but nope… he has unique brown eyes.

I can tell he's leaning closer, as do I.

We're inches apart from each other on the bed until someone bursts through the door, which made me scream and fall of my bed.

"Dear god Trish." I say standing up wiping my clothes making sure they aren't dirty.

"Oh…" She says realizing what we were about to do. I'm glad she actually did that because I have a date today, and what would happen after we did?

"I didn't mean to ruin you, uh… 'moment'" She says winking.

I blush and look down. "It's fine." I stand up and walk over to her.

"Why did you come through the door like that anyway?" I laugh a little.

"THERE COFFEE! YOU HAVE TO TRY IT!" She says shoving the coffee cup in my face.

"Okay, okay. Settle." I grab the cup and try this coffee.

"Whoa." I look at the cup to see where she got it from, but it had no name.

"This is amazing!"

"Good, because I bought you that."

"Thanks, Trish."

"We're gunna be late, we should get to class." I look back at Austin to see if he was still there, and he was.

Trish says goodbye and heads to class. By 'we' she probably thought that I meant me and Austin.

"Okay, Austin. Just you and me." I smile and go to grab my backpack.

"Let me try some of the coffee." He asks.

"But I already drank off of it." I say raising an eyebrow.

"So what?" He says laughing.

"But then, I'll be drinking off of you." I say again.

"So what? We are practically best friends now." He says laughing.

"Fine." I hand him the cup. He takes a sip then hands it back.

"Wow! This is amazing." He says with his mouth wide open.

"I know!"

~ Skipping school because it's usually always the same.~

As I'm walk out the school building, to go walk back up to the dorm building not too far.

But I stop when I hear my name being called. I turn around to see Austin running up to me.

"I'm staying at you dorm whether you like it or not." He looks looking around.

"Why what happened?" I ask starting to walk again.

"You remember Cassidy right?" He asks. I make a face when he says her name.

"Well, she's crazy! She said she'll be at my dorm after school. And she won't stop asking me out. She even said she loved me." He says a little creeped out.

I just laugh because that's how Cassidy is with guys. She gets attached.

"Why are you laughing? There is nothing funny about this!" I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Austin!" I hear Cassidy yell.

"Please?" He says a little urgent.

"Uh… sure." I was a little hesitant at first, but Cassidy would know a guy wouldn't be in my dorm all day so she wouldn't come look.

We start walking and he's probably been apologizing to me for about five minutes. It was getting kind of annoying, but I went along with it just to please him. I don't understand why he's running from Cassidy, she's a great girl. Well when she's not chasing you for life. I don't see what he doesn't like about her.

"So… How come you're running from Cassidy?" I was curious to know.

"She's crazy!" He says like I knew this all along, which I did.

"But when she's not crazy, she's really sweet and kind." I tell him.

He doesn't say anything.

"Listen, I'm not forcing you to take her on a date or anything, but don't feel like you should at least give her a chance." As much as I don't want them together, for no reason at all…yeah, Cassidy would be hurt to see Austin with another girl.

"She's has her chance at the café." I look at him confused.

"So you were on a date, not just 'meeting up.'" Yeah that upset me and I have no idea why! I don't have feelings or anything for him!

"Oh, yeah." He must have forgot to tell me.

"I didn't want you to be mad." He started trailing off towards the end when he realized what he was saying. My eyes widened.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Oh no reason."

I look at him for a few seconds and then realize we are at the dorm building.

"How long you plan on staying at my dorm.

"Until I want to go to bed then I will go back to mine."

"That could be at like two in the morning for all I know."

"More time to spend together." He says smirking.

"Yes, because I have been dreaming of this day since we met. We stay up in my dorm and paint each others nails."

He rolls his eyes at me and laughs.

"And do each other's hair." He adds laughing.

"Well duh, how could we forget that?"

I realized we are already in my dorm. I don't understand how I don't notice this stuff.

I plop my bag in the floor and take my shoes off.

"We can also, prank call boys, and hang up when they answer." He says laughing.

"Yeah, and don't forget watching romance movies and crying while eating ice cream!"

"How could I ever!"

We both just started bursting out laughing at our conversation.

"You're different from other girls. You know that right?" He says looking straight at me.

"Well…" I say looking down blushing.

I look up and notice he's staring at me. Of course I couldn't help to stare.

Before I know it, were both leaning in. I don't know what to do! It's hard to resist a guy like that, it's not easy to just 'pull away'.

Our noses are practically touching before I have the courage to pull away.

"I'm hungry, are you?" I ask quickly walking to the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah." He says awkwardly.

That's the second time we almost kissed. It's not that I don't want to kiss him. I don't know. I'm so confused. All I know is that I like Dallas. I do not like Austin, we are just friends. Well, best friends as he says. Besides, it would be extremely awkward if we actually did decide to date. It would also hurt Cassidy especially since she likes him.

"So, you're a guy… what should I wear for my date tonight?" I ask walking out from the kitchen with ice cream cones in my hand. Don't judge.

"Oh… right." He says sounding a little hurt.

He walks over to my closet.

"I'll find you something." He says smiling at me.

"I hope you have good taste." I say laughing.

My date is in five hours, so I don't need to rush. He said he'd pick me up at eight.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks me still looking throughout the closet.

"Red."

He continues looking.

"Okay, your wardrobe will not suit your date. Let's go I will go buy you a dress." He says grabbing his keys.

"What?"

"I'll help you pick out a dress, and I will pay for it." He says again.

"No, no… I don't want you to spend money on a dress for me." I say grabbing his keys and putting them down.

"Ally… it's fine, I want you to have fun on your date tonight." He grabs his keys and goes to the door.

I sigh knowing that I can't change his mind.

As were driving to the mall he asks me a question.

"What's your plans for after your date?" I realize every time he says date he tenses up. So I thought I'd mess with him.

"Oh you know, maybe go to his dorm." I say looking at him. Now his hands are tightening around the wheel.

"And then what?" He asks a little angry.

"That's for me and Dallas to know." I try holding back my laugh because I would never do anything with Dallas. I mean it's not that I don't like him, it's just that it's only our first date.

"Ally, I know you're messing with me. You are not that type of girl to do that on a first date." He says glaring at me.

"Why does it bother you so much?" I did want to know, I didn't think it would bother him this much.

"It doesn't." I look at him like he's an idiot.

"Then if I were to go to Dallas's dorm and 'sleep' with him, how would you feel." I ask crossing my arms.

"Mrs. Dawson! You will not stay past your curfew young lady!" I look at him.

"Yes mom." I say rolling my eyes.

"I don't trust Dallas." He says out of nowhere.

"Why?

"He's known as the player."

"And you're not?

"I'm talking about Dallas here.

"Continue."

"I don't want to stop you from going to your date, you can go but I'm just warning you."

"Why?"

"He's known as getting into girls pants and then never talking to them again."

Ever since we got in the car I've been texting someone.

"You know what, I believe you. I won't go on the date with him. We go can hang out." I say looking a bit upset and looking out the window.

"What?" He asks shocked.

"Did something happen between you and Dallas?" He asks pulling into the mall parking lot.

I don't say anything because I don't want to.

"Ally?" He says again.

"It's nothing really. You can still buy me a dress." I say trying to change the subject.

He just laughs a little.

~-Back at the dorm-~

"Thank you so much for this dress!" I say sitting in my bed looking at the dress.

"Ally." He says coming and sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Why don't you want to go on a date with him anymore? I couldn't have changed your mind that quickly."

"You have been texting someone ever since we went to go get your dress, who are you texting?" I put my phone in my pocket.

"Nobody."

"Well, you weren't texting yourself."

"Fine!" I say. He's not gunna give up is he?

"Dallas said…"

"He didn't want to go on our date because he found another girl." I say wanted to cry.

He gasps and his fists tighten.

"Are you serious!?" He yells a little.

"There is no one better than you!" Wow, he's angry.

I gasp too.

"What?" I ask smiling a little.

He just sighs.

"Nothing."

_Austin just said there is no one better than me. _

_What does that mean…?_

**Since it's Friday guys, I wanted to make the chapter longer. **

**But since its Friday that mean I won't be updating Saturday or Sunday. So I will see you guys all on Monday. **

**xo(:**


	6. Shoutouts Questions

In Reply To :

LoveShipper – _Yeah, I think keeping them single right now is how I want it for now. I don't really like Dallas and Ally as a couple, so I thought I'd get him out the picture now. Haha._

SHOR24-7 – _Aw thank you, I'm glad your enjoying it! Next update will be Monday. (:_

LoveShipper – _Yeah. I had plans for them being neighbors. You will see that in the later chapters, as long as I remember to add them in them. Haha._

NicholeDWalker1 – _Aw thank you(: I'm glad you love it! _

Queenc1 – _I plan on making a lot happen in Paris, since she will be there for a while. Haha._

_I suggest everyone to check out their stories (If they have one) and leaving a review. They are all lovely people and I bet their stories are amazing! (:_

**Basically I'll be doing this every Friday, where I answer questions or give shoutouts.**

**Next chapters Monday**

**xo(:**


	7. Eiffel Tower & Crushes

**It's Monday! And that means….. ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I have decided my updating schedule to be: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday + Long chapters!**

**I am not sure how much longer they will be, but I promise they will be longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**xo(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters! I own only this story.**

**(Leaving where we left off last chapter.)**

"Let's go do something, you know so you can forget about the jerk." I smile at Austin.

"Sure… like what?" I ask looking around. We were still sitting in the car. But honestly, for a while now… I forgot we were in a car.

I still can't believe Dallas. He can't just say that to a girl! He should know better that's ridiculous. Austin here was acting strange when I was talking about Dallas and what he said, but I kind of shook it off.

"We could go to the ca –"I hold him for a second apologizing because my phone started to ring.

I look at the caller ID and mumble some rude things under my breath.

I hesitantly pick up.

(Ally bold. Dallas italic.)

"**Hello?"**

"_Oh, hey Ally."_

"**Why did you call me Dallas?"**

"_Because I want to tell you how great my girlfriend is!"_

"**Oh really? Because I could care less of what your girlfriend is like. That's pretty quick to get one in the first place. What are you going to do take her to your place, get in her pants then break up with her?"**

"_So funny Ally."_

"**Thank you."**

"_She is amazing, by the way. Much better than you would probably ever be."_

"**What the heck is your problem Dallas?"**

"_You."_

"**Dallas… quit being a jerk, and get a life."**

"**Oh, and may I ask who your girlfriend is?"**

"_Her name is Kira, you probably wouldn't know her."_

With that I hang up the phone. How dare Kira do this to me? Yeah she probably didn't even know I was going out on a date with Dallas, but… but that's not the point!

"What did 'Dallas' want?" Austin asks a little tense.

"To brag about his new girlfriend." I rolled my eyes. I could care less of what his girlfriend like, but no! It had to be Kira!

"You know what, let's go… I am taking you somewhere." He obviously knows where since he already started driving.

"Where?" I ask.

"Secret." Oh lovely. I am not a big fan of secrets.

I honestly can't say when we will get there because I have no idea our way around Pairs nor where we are going.

"Can I know now?"

"Nope."

"We have been driving for nearly ten minutes! I swear if you get us lost I will kill you with whatever is the first sharp thing I see."

"Calm down Ally! Sheesh."

"Sorry…" I laugh a little.

"Okay, we are here." I look up to see what.

"How on Earth did I not see this thing on our way here?" My eyes widen at the sight I see.

"You were bragging too much about where we were going."

I punch his arm slightly and get out the car.

I go over and give him a hug for bringing me here. Yeah it was probably a little stupid to give him one, but I like hugging people so why not.

"Thank you for bringing me here! Out of the three years I'd be here, I would probably not ever come here once because I would have no idea where to go." I say laughing.

"You're welcome, Alls." I look at him with puzzled face, but eventually smiled.

Not much people called me Alls. My dad would sometimes call me Alls, but not much.

It doesn't bother me as much as you'd think. I actually think it's cute and enjoy being called that.

But when Austin calls me that, it's a whole 'nother thing. It just sounds much different coming from him. That's why I was puzzled when he called me that.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asks and laughs.

Oh dear lord, I had no idea I was staring! This is embarrassing. I want to run right now.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was." I look away blushing.

"It's fine."

I look back up to the Eiffel tower.

"Come on." He was walking to some place.

I look and then quickly catch up to him.

"Oh, can we please not go inside it?" I am terribly afraid of heights and would die if I go up high.

"Why not?" He asks continuing to walk.

"I… don't like heights." For all I know, he will probably make fun of me.

"That sucks."

"It's not my fault."

We continue walking just as we get to a patch of grass right in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Sit." He was already sitting down, I didn't realize since I was staring at the Eiffel tower.

"Let's talk." He says looking at me.

"About?"

"Ourselves."

"Okay."

"You go first." I tell him.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" He thinks of some things.

"Basic things as in favorite food, color, activity." I suggest.

"My favorite food is pancakes, how could it not? My favorite color is yellow, and my favorite activity is anything fun. Now you."

"Anything fun? Really?" I say laughing.

"Yes."

"My favorite food is pickles, my favorite color is red, and my favorite activity is cloud watching of course." (I brought the cloud watching back.)

"And you were criticizing my activities. Oh please, cloud watching is boring." He looks up at the clouds.

"Excuse you, but it is fun. You get to examine clouds and see things like a unicorn. Or even a zebra!" He looks at me like an idiot.

"A zebra? Zebras are not real. Oh Ally… I thought you were smart!"

"Oh, so unicorns are real but zebra's aren't?"

"Duh!" I shakes his head in disappointment.

"OMG LOOK!" I say looking at all the lights.

I stare at the Eiffel Tower with all the lights on, smiling.

I look over at Austin but catch him staring at me.

He looks away as soon as I look at him.

"Austin?" I say.

"Yeah, Alls?" He asks.

"Thank you for today."

I zone out for a second admiring all of Austin's looks, but come back to reality to notice we are both leaning in.

We are inches away, foreheads and noses touching.

Just as we are about to touch…

"ALLY!" I heard a voice.

I freeze still close to Austin.

I let out a sigh to see who it is.

"What are you doing here, silly." She says coming to sit between me and Austin.

"Uh…" Austin says moving over a little.

Brook smiles at Austin.

"Austin is mine, back off." She whispers then scoots closer to Austin.

I gasp.

"Brooke, I thought you were my friend." I say a little upset.

She just glares at me and goes back to cuddling with Austin.

I get up and walk off calling Trish.

"Pick me up please?" I ask with hope.

"Sure, where are you at?" She asks as I hear keys in the background.

"Eiffel Tower."

She hangs up I guess to come get me.

"Alls, wait!" I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

"What Austin?" I sigh and turn around.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me alone with her!" He says looking back at Brooke.

"Look Austin, I know you like her. You don't have to hide it anymore. Go to her, we can hang out tomorrow. Okay?" I say a little upset about what I just said.

"What! No! I do not like Brooke! I like y –"I stare at him.

"Good bye." I give him a hug and walk up to Trish's car which is now here.

I see someone in the passenger seat but can't exactly see who it is.

I get in the back seat and finally notice its Dez.

"Oh, hey Dez." I put a fake smile on my face.

"Hey Ally! I see you were with Austin, what happen?" He says smirking.

"Nothing, Dez." I sigh and look out the window at Austin and Cassidy.

They are both now standing. Austin started to walk off and I saw Brooke call after him.

"What happened?" Trish said in an only way I could understand.

I hear it as: "What did the jerk do, and do I need to kill him?"

I smile at her.

"It wasn't him, it was Brooke."

I heard her gasp, then a sigh followed after.

"Of course, it's always Brooke to interfere with your crushes" She says sighing again.

"Whoa, wait, what? I do not have a crush on Austin." I hear Dez laugh.

"Oh Ally." He says and starts laughing again.

"What?" I say.

"You are in denial. You so do like him!" He says.

"I do not! I swear!" He just laughs again and I roll my eyes.

"Then why are you so upset that Brooke has feelings for Austin?" Trish adds.

"I don't! …. Okay, I do. But it's because… he's my friend." That was the worst lie I have ever told. Okay so I might have tiny feeling for him but not that I would date him!

Right?

"Oh Ally." Trish says and laughs also.

"Okay, so maybe I do have tiny, tiny, tiny feelings for him."

"Not enough to actually want to date him." I sigh.

Dez and Trish look at each other and start squealing.

"YESSS!" They both yell.

I look at them confused.

"We have been waiting for this day to come!" Dez says.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"You and Austin are meant for each other." Trish says.

"But there is no way on Earth Austin has feelings for me, NOT SAYING I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!" I save myself at the end.

"Right." Trish says.

"Oh he so does have feelings for you." Dez says like it is noticeable.

"What?" I ask.

_So wait, Austin has feelings for me? _

_No_

_No_

_That can't be true._

**AH SO THEY ARE GETTING SOMEWHERE FINALLY! Looks like there will be some Auslly on the next chapter on Wednesday!**

**Okay so did you watch Cupids and Cuties? Oh my goddd! The way Austin and Ally looked at each other when Dez said something about love!**

**And then when Dez said "Or the thing you two have"**

**DEZ KNOWS HE FREAKIN KNOWS! IM READY FOR CRITICS AND CONFIDENCE I FEEL AUSLLY IN IT.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xo(:**


	8. Pickles, Pancakes & Elliot

**I want to say something before I start this chapter: I am not positive how many chapters this story will be. I will try to have it around 20 chapters, then a new story will come out. I have plans for other stories… but as of right now I am working on this story.**

**Ps. I will only have one chapter out next week, which is Friday because I have big testing and I really need to focus on that and not this story. I apologize, but… yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally!**

It's been a week since the whole Brooke thing happened. I haven't talked to her since, besides she has been enjoying her time with Austin. She's been around him A LOT lately and it kind of bugs me.

I turn to look back at them but notice Austin staring at me.

I turn back around and start talking to Trish.

"I really don't want Austin and Brooke hanging out." I sigh telling her.

"It probably won't be long." She says pointing at them.

I turn to see what she meant, oh… they are fighting.

"Oh dear lord." I say deciding whether I should talk it out for them or no.

Being the nice on I am, decide to go over there.

Just as I am walking I hear Austin say something, and then my name.

I freeze and then back up.

I listen behind the wall.

This isn't like me, but he said my name so why not?

"I don't like you Brooke! What do you not understand about that?" Austin says to her.

"Oh please, you love me. Now let's go!" Brooke says back.

"No! I don't like you I-I Like, someone else!"

"Oh really, who?"

"I… I can't tell you, then you would take your annoying self and go mess with her!"

Just as this is getting good, my being my clumsy self, trips over air.

I look up at them.

"Heh, hi." Well this was, not good.

"It's Ally, isn't it!" She shouts to Austin.

He doesn't speak.

"Well?" She shouts even louder.

I know he didn't really want to answer her question, which kind of upset me.

"Brooke, Austin does not like me!" I tell her standing up.

"I'm watching you Ally, like a hawk." She says and walks off.

"Thanks Ally." He says chuckling.

I don't speak.

"Where you spying on us?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't have to spy, you guys where loud enough to be heard back in Miami." I laugh.

Just as he was going to speak my phone starts ringing.

I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ally hey!"

"Elliot?"

"Yeah, how is my best buddy?"

"Uh, fine. I miss you."

"I miss you too! But guess what?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you're in Paris, so I decided to fly in, and maybe even… go to school with you!"

"WHAT?"

"Yup!"

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET HERE, THAT IS ONE OF THE BEST SURPRISES!"

"Nice Ally, I can't tell whether you're glad or sad that I am going there?"

"No, no, Elliot I'm more than glad."

"Well I'll be in on Friday, so two days. See you then?"

"Yup! Byeeeeeeee"

"Bye Ally."

With that we hang up.

"Why were you shouting?"

"My best buddy is coming!"

"Oh why is she –" I interrupt him.

"He, it's a boy."

"Oh, are you… dating him?" He says a little nervously.

"Oh god no! We are just friends and would be never more!" I say laughing.

"Oh, okay." He says a little relaxed now.

"TRISH!" I yell looking around for her. Austin decided to tag along and help me find her.

"Where on earth is she?" Austin looks at me.

"Where is Dez?" I look back at him.

"Did Trish…" I begin.

"KILL HIM?" I smack his arm.

"NO! Wait, it's possible." My eyes widen.

"You check guys bathroom and I'll check girl's bathroom." I tell Austin and start making my way to the restrooms.

I open the door to see Trish sitting on the sink.

"Trish, dear lord!" I say walking over to her.

"I got bored of class." I roll my eyes.

"So you come to the bathroom?" She looks at me like it's obvious.

"Let's go I have to tell you something."

We walk out in the hall to see Austin and Dez sitting on the chairs.

We walk over and sit also.

"Trish, guess who is coming to this school!" I squeal.

"Uh… I have no idea." She says giving up.

"Elliot!" I squeal again.

"Your ex-boyfriend is coming?!" My eyes widened.

"Trish!" I smack her arm.

"You weren't supposed to say that." I whisper to her a little angry.

"But Austin is jealous, look."

I look at him and he is staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Your ex?" He asks.

"Yeah, why does it matter to you?" I ask a little frustrated. He is not my father.

"It doesn't. But I now hate the guy even thought I haven't met him." He mumbled the last part probably so we couldn't hear, but since I was sitting next to him I hear him.

I glare at him.

"So you guys going to get back together or what?" Trish says glancing at Austin.

"Oh, well… Probably not. I'm not into him like that anymore, besides I have my eye on somebody el –"I realize what I just said.

"Ally! I knew it! It's not little feelings, it's more than that." Trish says squealing.

"HAHA! It was so obvious." Dez says after.

"Oh, who do you like?" Austin says smirking.

"Well, you know… this guy named… pickles." Oh mother of god Ally, really?

Dez and Trish burst out laughing.

"Pickles?" Trish says.

"Guys… you're not helping." I say sighing.

"Well, I like someone too." Austin says a bit jealous. How did he believe that and Dez didn't?

"Her name is… Pancakes." I look at him.

"Pickles is better, sorry."

"No, pancakes is better."

"What on Earth are we talking about?" I say realizing we are talking gibberish.

He chuckles and shrugs.

"Well I have to go, catch up with... pickles." I nervously laugh.

"Yeah, I have to catch up with pancakes." He replies.

I don't move for a second and then realize Austin doesn't know he's not pickles.

I get up and walk away.

_Wow, what a school day._

**SORRY GUYS! This was more of a filler because I didn't have enough time for a chapter today.**

**But Friday it will be its normal – Long – length.**

**Thanks for reading guys :D**

**xo(:**


	9. Relationships & Kisses

**Well, this is the last chapter for a whole week! The next chapter you will get, will be on the next Friday.**

**So I want to make this chapter long for you guys! And it's going to be great! I have many things planned for it.**

**I will post the Questions & Shoutouts 2 a while after I post the new chapter. So feel free to ask any questions you need, and I will be back Friday for a new chapter and to answer questions **

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**DO NOT**_** OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

I still can't believe Elliot is coming. I missed him so much, enough to get back together. We could get back together since our breakup was because I had to move here and I really wasn't in to long distance relationships. But I don't know how long he will be here, so I think us staying friends is a good thing.

I hear bags outside the dorm. It's probably Trish coming back from shopping. I wasn't in the mood to shop with her today, so I decided to stay back.

The door opens and Trish walks in as does two million bags.

"Dear god Trish, what did you do buy the whole store?" I say staring at all her bags.

"No, I bought everything in five stores." She laughs.

"That sounds more reasonable."

"But, I wanted to tell you something." She says putting her bags down and smiling.

I stare at her waiting to tell me.

"While I was on my way back, I ran into someone." She says squealing.

"Trish, please stop with this Aus –"She shuts me up.

"It's not about Austin… Just… wait." She walks out the dorm door and I go sit on my bed.

I hear whispers outside but I can't really tell who she is whispering to.

I didn't realize the whispers stop.

"Ally!" I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up and I gasp.

"Elliot!" I jump up and run to give him a hug.

"I missed you!" It was the truth, I did miss him.

"I missed you too Ally." He says smiling.

"Me and Trish will show you around Paris, let's go." I tell him and start walking out.

I instantly feel hands around my waist pulling me back.

"That's not how we do it, right?" He says chuckling picking me up bridal style.

I let out a little squeal and start laughing.

"Wow. I remember you'd always pick me up like this and take me wherever I wanted to go.

"Yup! Now let's go." He says still carrying me walking out the room.

"Wow, Paris is great! And they have amazing food. No wonder you're so heavy Ally." I gasp at him.

"I am not fat!" I don't even know where to go to find food places.

"I am just kidding Ally, your weigh less land a feather." He says chuckling.

I smack his arm and then start laughing too.

"Ally?" I hear a voice from behind.

I look to see, and of course it's Austin.

"Hey Austin." I say smiling.

Then I realize Elliot is still holding me, so I stand up.

"Who's this?" Elliot whispers to me.

"A friend."

"Who's the girl behind him?"

I look to see.

"Cassidy."

"She's hot, imma go talk to her." I laugh at what he says and walk up to Austin.

"That's… Elliot?" He asks.

"Yup." I say looking back and waving at him.

"Let's go somewhere." I tell him.

"Just you and me." I don't want him to think Elliot and I are dating.

"Uh, what about Elliot." Austin asks looking at him.

"He's flirting with Cassidy." I say laughing.

"How do you know he's flirting?" He asks me.

"I know everything about him." I say looking at him.

"Right now, he is asking Cassidy out on a date, and Cassidy nods yes." I smile at Elliot.

"Way to go Elliot!" I cheer at his date accomplish. He laughs and continues talking to Cassidy.

"Let's go to my dorm, I want to talk." I tell him and start walking.

I open the door to my dorm and walk in taking my shoes off.

"Austin, I want to talk about you and me." I say looking down.

I could tell he was shocked since he didn't reply for a few seconds.

"O-Okay." He says walking over and sitting next to me on the bed.

"You know what, stay here for a sec." I say standing up and going to get my phone.

I look in my contacts for one specific person, and tap the call button.

"Hello?"

"Elliot!"

"Yes, Ally?"

"Come to my dorm, right now."

"Oh, okay… why?"

"It's an emergency."

"Oh! I'll be there in like two minutes!"

I hang up and wait outside my dorm.

I look back and forth in the hall waiting for him. He wasn't far from my dorm so I wouldn't expect him to be long.

After about a minute he shows up a little out of breath.

"What's wrong, what happen?" He says looking around.

"Elliot, I need you to kiss me." I say in all seriousness.

"What?" He asks shockingly.

"Please?" I ask.

He thinks for a second, then agrees.

I put my lips onto his, and start kissing.

He starts kissing back immediately.

It was a full on make out session with tongue and everything.

I pull away after about a minute.

I look away and smile.

"No sparks." I mutter to myself.

"Agreed." He says after.

"I'm sorry."

"This is about blondie, huh?" He asks.

I'm not sure if it is. Honestly.

"You like him, a lot obviously. And you wanted to see if we still had a 'thing'" He knows me. He knows me more than I know myself. And that's why he's my best friend.

I still don't say anything, but give him a hug.

"Thank you." I say and pull away.

"Go find your lady!" I was talking about Cassidy, and he knew.

"Will do." He says and walks off.

I walk back in the dorm staring at Austin.

"Elliot was here?" He asks.

I nod.

"Austin…" I begin.

"Ally?" He mocks.

"I'm confused." I say sitting next to him.

"About?" He asks.

"Us."

"What?"

"I'm confused about us. What do we have? Why are we always so nervous around each other? Why do we tense up when we see each other with other people? Why?"

"I have an answer to everything, but for you? It could be a whole different thing! You could think the opposite of what I think." He says looking out the window.

"What do you think, Austin?"

He hesitates at first before speaking, then finally gets the courage too.

"You know what Ally, I – I like you, and you may not feel the same way about me, but I really do like you. A lot, maybe even more than like, but let's not go there yet. I like your smile, your laugh, the way you talk, then way you sigh when something goes wrong, and the way you punch my arm when I get you mad. There's a lot of things I like about you, and the fact that I actually LIKE you. I never told you because I was sure there was no way on Earth you liked me back." I blush and look down.

"I especially, like the way you blush when I say something cute about you."

I can't wait anymore, this guy is one heck of a guy and I can't go another day without being with him.

I look up at him. "I like you too Austin."

Then smash my lips against his.

Dear lord they are amazing.

He licks my lip wanting entrance, and I allow.

I pull away, needing air.

"Wow." Is all I say before kissing him again.

**Okay guys! I was going to make the story even longer, but I decided to leave it here. Hehe, so on next Friday, you will see what happens between Austin and Ally, if they get together or not!**

**Ask any questions you want for now and I will answer them today! I will be ending the story shortly probably another couple chapters and then on comes another story! And I will be making a RAURA STORYY! Gahh.. I can't wait. **

**Well, I will talk to all you lovely people later when I post the Questions & Shout outs chapter.**

**xo(:**


	10. Shoutouts Questions 2

**AHHHH OMGGG! Im sorry sorry for not getting that chapter I promised Friday out. D:**

**I seriously didnt mean it! But I promise that I will continue on with this story as much as I can, but honestly... I want your guyses opinions. Since this is my FIRST EVER fanfic it's not the best.**

**So I could either:**

**1: Continue on with this story until like 14 chapters.**

**OR**

**2: Start a whole new and fresh story, BUT HAVE IT RAURA!**

**Your choice guys. :)**

**ANYWAYYYYY**

**I will answer any questions I have got recently.**

_Tephriam ASKED: I'm really enjoying this story and I wonder what's Elliot gonna think when he gets there! Update soon!_

**A: Not really a question but yeah. Haha.. Well, im replying late... but did you enjoy what he thought? Im pretty sure hes there already, right? :)**

_Auslly rocks ASKED: This is one of my favorite story's !_

**A: Awwww! Omg :D Thank youuuuu! I really appreciate that, and people like you motivate me to continue writing. :DDD**

_Auslly1013 ASKED: Ugggg why does everyone make Ally jump to conclusions like that? Brooke is there for 1 second! HE ALMOST KISSED HER 3 TIMES! Ally has to be smart not dumb! But good story so far.._

**A: Im kinda confused here, mind telling me whats going on? Haha. And thank you, I appreciate that:DD**

_teprhiam ASKED: Really enjoying this story, but where did Trish go? And is there gonna be some Elliot and Cassidy action? Update soon please!_

**A: Well, I guess I was thinking she kind of just wondered off with Dez or something, and I had no idea where to add that to the story, so she can be wherever you want her to be! Haha. There may, or may not be Elliot and Cassidy action. But you will find out soon!:)**


	11. Couples & Dates

**I don't normally do this, but I really wanted to reply to this.**

**Guest ASKED: please continue this story. I've followed other stories that never finish and it drives me crazy. Please don't do that to me!**

**PS. I cant wait to see where u go with this**

** No, no, no! Don't you worry! I will continue this story, and I will finish it! But I am not sure how long it will be, I will try to make it as long as possible! :)**

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in foreverrrr!**

**I feel soo bad for making everyone wait.. BUT HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I hope you all enjoy, and it's on a SATURDAY! It's the least I could do since I haven't updated in a week. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally!**

**PS .. This is more of a filler, so don't expect it to be long! It will help you understand the next chapter. ;)**

"So..." I say looking around awkwardly. Me an Austin just kissed, and I have no idea what to do now.

"So..." He says looking around also.

"I don't know... what to say, other than your an amazing kisser." I awkwardly laugh and continue looking around.

"But I know what to say." I look at him strangely as he stands up and kneels down in front of me.

"Woah, woah!" I say putting my hands up.

"It's not what you think." He chuckles and clears his throat.

"Ally Dawson." He begins.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He finishes.

I gasp but then smile.

"Of course!" I give him a hug.

"Good, now I don't have to worry about Elliot and you." He says winking at me.

"Austin, I don't like Elliot like that anymore. Plus I think he has a thing for Brooke." I giggle and stand up.

"Where are you going?" He asks looking at me.

"To tell everyone the news!" I smile and walk out with him following after.

A few seconds in our walk he grabs my hand in his.

I look up and smile.

"I like this." He says smiling at me.

"Me too, Austin."

We get to the cafe where everyone is at.

"Guys!" I squeal going to the table they are at.

"I have news!" I squeal again.

Oh, Brooke is here... with Elliot.

"Me and Austin... are dating!" I instantly look at Brooke and notice her smiling at me.

But then I also notice her holding hands with Elliot.

"Oh my god! Are you... two a thing?" I squeal.

"Heh.. actually, yes." Elliot says smiling nervously.

"You two are so cute together!" I run over and give them both a hug at the same time.

"Congrats on you and Austin." Brooke whispers in my ear.

"Your not mad?" I ask.

"Oh no! Not when I have this hunk of a boyfriend!" She says giggling.

"Congrats on you two, also." I get up from the hug and go to walk back to Austin who is now fangirling with Dez.

"Dude! I can't believe I finally got her!" Austin says squealing like a girl.

"I know right, bro!" (I have no idea how a guy acts when he gets a girlfriend, but when I picture Austin... this is what I see him doing. LOL."

"So, we should all have a triple date!" Brooke says smiling.

"Triple?" I ask.

"Me and Elliot, you and Austin, and Trish and Dez." My eyes widen in what I just heard.

"Pardon me? Trish and Dez?" I ask looking at them.

Trish nervously laughs and grabs Dez's hand.

"Hehe, yup." Trish says nervously. And Dez smiling like a goof.

"That... is... ADORABLE!" I squeal and jump up and down.

"Trish! Brooke! We need to go find dresses!"

"Oh my god! Yes!" Brooke says smiling and standing up.

"Let me go get a coffee." I tell them.

"No!" Austin says.

I look back at him confused.

"I'll get it for you, what do you want?" I sigh.

"Austin, you don't have to." I tell him.

"I don't have to, but I want to, and I will." He says winking.

"Fine, get me anything that's good?" I go and sit down and wait.

"Austin is such a gentleman!" Brooke tells me smiling.

"I know." I say and look at him.

Hes a keeper.


	12. Authors Note!

NOTE: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

NOTE: THIS IS ABOUT THE CHAPTER

hehe..

So, I want to to talk about my next chapter real quick..

I began to write it today... and took a break, and never continued it. Hehehe.

ANYWAYYYY, I will try my hardest to get the chapter out before the week ends.

BUT, while you are waiting... you can follow my twitter to see whats new

ship_rauslly

I will tell you whats going on, and stuff about my stories.. ANYTHING YOU WANNA KNOW! If you go and follow me, be sure to say hey :D

Also, you can follow my tumblr

laurabear-marano

tytytytyt :DDDD

Sorry for no chapter. I hope you understand. D:


	13. Dress Shopping & Dates Part ONE

**Guest ASKED: I loved it! I just wanted to ask. Is Ally dating Austin or Ross? I kinda got confused there lol**

**A: OMG! Thank you for pointing that out. I never would have noticed. I also had other mistakes there, but that was the biggest. So I'm re-uploading the chapter. Ty for telling me. :D**

**Tephriam ASKED: ****Yay, they're all together and happy! So next chapter, maybe their date? Oh or maybe they can have a visit from their parents? Idk, just suggestions, but update soon!**

**A: OMG YESSS! A VISIT FROM THEIR PARENTS! I will try to make that happen! :D Yes… this chapter is about their date! I accept all suggestions! I hope this chapter is soon enough for you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Austin and Ally.**

**ENJOYYY**

**xo(:**

"Dresses we shall get?" Brooke says smiling.

"Dresses we shall get." I repeat.

"Ally…" Brooke says coming to stand beside me as we walk.

"Yes, Brooke?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I was jealous. Austin was like, in love with you… and I guess I wanted him for myself." He says laughing nervously.

"Aw, not it's fine! Seriously. You have Elliot, I have Austin." I say assuring her.

"Friends again?" She says opening her arms for a hug.

"Friends." I go in for the hug of course, I'm a hugger.

"So, I want to know your background with Elliot." I didn't really want to tell her, because yeah we dated and I didn't want her to think I still liked him.

"Well…" I begin fiddling with my hands.

"We… you know… dated." I say looking at her nervously.

She looks away for a second and then back at me and smiles.

"Its fine, I can tell you don't have feelings for him." I smile at her and give her another hug. I could just hug people every second.

We arrive at a little shop a few blocks down from the Eiffel tower.

It has the most beautiful dresses you could ever see!

"Hello girls! May I help you with anything?" The petite worker says all bubbly.

"Well, no. But thank you." I tell her smiling.

She nods and walks off to the next customer.

"I want a red dress." I look around for the section of red dresses. They had sections for every color. I knew for a fact that Brooke was going to go for blue, and Trish was going to go for something cheetah or leopard print.

"We know you do, All's." Brooke says patting my shoulder.

I roll my eyes and laugh, still looking around for the red dresses.

After a few more seconds I spot them over in the corner.

I walk over to where they are and notice someone standing there looking also.

"Red dresses, my favorite." I say trying to make small talk even though I have no idea of who this person is.

She looks at me and smiles.

"Ally?!"

"Kira?" I say in total shock.

"Why are you here?" I ask her.

"You know. Just shopping for dresses. I got bored. Why are you here?" She asks grabbing a dress and looking at it.

"I have a… date." I hesitantly say. She doesn't know about me and Austin, well since we haven't talked in ages.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? With who!?" She says pulling me down to sit on the chair.

"Aus –"She gasps really loud.

"AUSTIN? OH MY GOD I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD GET TOGETHER!" She says then squeals.

"Yup." I don't really know what to say to her.

"I missed you." She says changing the subject a couple minutes later.

"Why haven't you spoken to me?" I ask her.

"I was too caught up in school work, you know? I'm sorry. But now that I have less work we can hang out more!" She smiles and looks at the dresses.

"Let me help you find a dress." Right before I was going to say I'm fine, she pulls me up and drags me to the dresses.

"What kind are you looking for?"

"Well, I was really loo –" She interrupts me.

"I got it!" She pulls out a red laced, off shoulder long sleeved dress. My eyes widened at the sight.

It was absolutely gorgeous.

The sleeves were lace, with a flared skirt.

I loved it.

"Kira, oh my gosh!" I say staring at it.

"Austin will die when he sees you in this." She hands me the dress and gives me hug.

"Well I have to go, have fun on your date!" She says and walks off.

I honestly can't believe how amazing this dress looks. But wait, the price.

To be honest, I'm kind of scared to look at the price.

I hesitate at first, but then grab the tag and look at it.

"Three hundred and ninety nine dollars?!" I drop my arms a little and sigh.

"Why on Earth?" I walk over to Brooke and Trish standing at the counter checking their out.

"Ally! That dress is amazing!" Brooke says looking it.

"Yeah, too bad I won't be the one to get it."

I'm short about let's say, one hundred dollars?

"What! Why?" Trish asks.

"I don't have enough." I sigh taking another look at the dress.

"I'll help you pay for it. How much? Twenty? Thirty?" She asks looking through her wallet.

"A hundred. I don't want you to have to pay for something of mine."

Trish whispers to Brooke and she nods.

"We will each do fifty, no matter what you say." Trish grabs the dress and put it on the counter.

"Guys, no. As much as this will help me, I really don't want you to spend money on me." I try to stop them but Brooke grabs my money from my hands and gives it to the cashier with the money they gave.

I sigh knowing they will do it no matter what.

She puts the dress in the cover bag and hands it to me.

I smile and give Trish and Brooke a hug.

"Thanks guys. What would I do without you?" I say laughing.

I look at Brooke dress and notice it's a peplum dress.

"Brooke! Ah oh my god! My favorite kind of dress! A peplum! I will be borrowing that in the future." She laughs.

"Same goes to you

I nod, laughing also.

I then see Trish's maxi dress.

"Trish… your dress... is fantabulous." I tell her looking at it.

She laughs. "Thank you."

I did everyone's hair, since I'm the only hairstylist here.

"Okay, Brooke. Yours is done." I say backing up from her head of curls.

"Aw, Ally... I love it! Thank you."

I did mine first, and then Trish's.

Mine is curled with loose curled and two thin locks of hair pulled back with a bow holding them together. The bow is red of course.

Trish's hair is straightened with a hair headband. Basically it's hair in a braid, going over your head as a headband. (I love her hair straightened.)

"Let's go downstairs, and wait for our dates!" Brooke says grabbing her heels and walking downstairs.

I grab my pair of white wedges. They cover my whole foot, and then you can tie them.

I grab them, and head downstairs with Trish following after.

I sit on the couch and put my wedges on tying them.

"All's, I love those heels."

"Aw, thanks." I smile at her and continue doing my heels.

I hear a knock on the door as I finish tying the shoes.

I open the door and notice three guys standing there in their tuxes.

"Oo, handsome guys alert!" Brooke says giving Elliot a peck.

Austin grabs my hands pulling me to him, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You look… stunning." He says eyeing my up and down.

"You look handsome there yourself." I say smiling.

My mom walks in and gasps.

"You girls, and guys... looks amazing!" She says.

Ross pulls my chair out for me waiting for me to sit down.

Once I sit down he pushes my chair in.

"Thanks." I smile.

He sits next to me grabbing my purse from my hands setting it somewhere safe.

"What's everybody ordering?" I grab my menu looking at it.

I'm starving.

"I'll get the burger with everything on it. With fries of course. Can I also have some mozzarella sticks? I see you guys have them. I don't want to eat too much, so I would like a water please. Thanks." I put my order down too see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"How can you eat that much?" Austin whispers to me.

"Sorry I'm not the girl who gets a salad on a date." I realized I said that right after Brooke ordered a salad.

"That's what makes me like you even more." He says laughing.

**DID YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! But don't worry, this is only part one of the date. Next chapter will be part two. ;)**

**Any suggestions? Tell me! :DD**

**Cya guys33**

**xo(:**

**Contact me at~**

**Twitter: ship_rauslly**

**Tumblr: Laurabear-marano**

**Kik: RaurasFuture**


End file.
